


Lulu's Goodbye

by Fallenstar2113



Category: Blood+
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-12 20:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10498539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenstar2113/pseuds/Fallenstar2113
Summary: After Ms. Julia told her to keep a diary Lulu begins to write to Moses.//short stories//





	1. Chapter 1

Dear Moses, 

Julia said I should write to you. Saya and Haji showed me how to write, isn’t that fantastic Moses? Says and Haji take really good care of me, but Saya is getting more tired. She is about to go into her long sleep. She tells Haji she’s fine but I watch her. She is starting to lose her appetite and isn't as strong as she usually is. Haji can see it too, his eyes are always on her and they're always filled concern.   
Moses are you with the others? How are they? I hope you all are very happy wherever you are.   
Oh, Moses guess what! David and the rest of the team think they have found a cure! I get to walk outside in the sunlight today. We also found more Schiff! They were hidden all around the world. They are willing to try it before me. The first few times didn’t go as planned. Four other Schiff have tried it out now and they can walk in the sun. It’s my turn now. Moses, I have finally defeated our one enemy!  
I guess this is my last night alone. I get to say goodbye to the night. The only thing that would make this night better is if you and the others were here.   
Saya just came in to get me. It’s almost sun up.   
Goodbye Moses. I’ll talk to you later. 

Love   
Lulu


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Moses, 

Hey, Moses, things didn’t go as planned. I was about to walk outside when David came running and moved me back inside. Some of the other Schiff…the ones who were able to walk in the sunlight didn’t make it on the third day. Moses, they got the thorn, but it was worse than before. It didn’t take a couple of months and days like it use to, it got them in one night. Moses, I’m so scared! Moses what if I get the thorn!? You and Karman took the easy way out! You both just stood in the sun and left me all alone! Why did you do that to me, Moses! You said we would always be together! Always!!  
Moses……I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to get angry; I’m just upset I guess. Julia came and spoke with me. She told me I can’t get the thorn because of a transfusion I got after Diva was killed. But now I am the last Schiff.   
I’ll write you later; my favorite show is on.   
Love   
Lulu


	3. Chapter 3

Dear Moses, 

Hey Moses, how are you doing? Where are you right now? Where do the Schiff go when they die? Do you go to heaven? I read a book in the library that said if you believe in this man you get to go to heaven. Saya says that she’s not sure if the Schiff go to heaven, but she’s sure your happy wherever you are. I hope that you and Karman are happy. How are the others? Are they good? I hope so; I miss you all so much. Everyone is taking good care of me, and I like it here. I get my own room with a TV so that I can watch all my shows. There are no windows, so I don’t have to worry about getting caught in the sun, and no one bothers me during the day. It’s great Moses! If only you could see it all.  
There hasn’t been any further research on me being able to walk out in the sun, and Mrs. Julia checks on me every day to see if I have the thorn. I’ve been good so far. Oh, you should see Mrs. Julia! She says she’s going to have a baby! It’s Mr. David’s baby. I can’t wait to see the baby. Mrs. Julia has told me all about babies and says I can hold the baby when he or she is born. I've only seen babies on the TV; I wonder how they're made.  
Saya is barely awake anymore; I heard Haji talking to Mr. David. He says we’re going to give Saya a going to sleep party. After the party, Haji will take Saya to a safe place where she’ll sleep for a long time. I hope she wakes up soon so we can play more. Saya still tries to play with me, but she's been falling asleep, Haji got mad at me when I woke her up once, but he apologized afterward and explained to me that Saya needs her sleep and that I should just get him when she does fall asleep so he can move her.  
Mr. David is calling for me, so I guess I’ll write to you later.  
Love  
Lulu


End file.
